


虐美人

by Gullity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Light BDSM
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullity/pseuds/Gullity
Summary: CP/艾默里克x光之战士♀内容/婚后、字母元素、R18稳中带皮，十分沙雕商稿，如引起不适请关闭





	虐美人

所有传说中的英雄最终都会收获美人，成就一段佳话。这样真假掺半的故事，艾默里克倒是从各种途径听说不少，只不过，同样的事情套在他和新婚妻子光的身上，情况一下子就微妙起来了。一般意义上，光身为拯救了伊修加德的勇者、传说中的光之战士，被尊称一声英雄阁下都有些过谦了；而艾默里克本人身为前任总骑士长、现任代理教皇，尽管在武力上不如光那般勇猛，至少也能称为战士，在冲破阿拉米格王宫，击败帝国太子芝诺斯之后，艾默里克顺理成章地利用这个由头当场向光求婚，早就互生情愫的两人自然而然也就回到伊修加德举行了盛大的婚礼。  
英雄和战士的结合广受众人祝福，但总有一些热爱散布各类八卦和小道消息的群众喜好添油加醋。英雄故事里终究还是得出现一个扮演美人的角色，光之战士那强大的力量让人无法把她的女性形象代入到美人中，所以……  
“艾默里克大人，这是今天的小报。”忠心耿耿的侍卫露琪亚把一份纸质粗糙的报纸送到艾默里克办公桌上，微微颔首退后几步立正。  
“有劳了。”艾默里克拿起报纸，看着花里胡哨的封面，忍不住叹息一声。“居然做得有模有样起来了，到底有多少人在买啊……”  
“艾默里克大人，需要处理吗？”露琪亚请命道。  
艾默里克摆摆手，示意她按兵不动。“虽然是些不着边际的故事，但至少尊重历史，也能给现在伊修加德增添一些娱乐氛围。不必急于处理，日后再考虑吧。”  
“可是您的声誉……”  
“一些无关紧要的声誉罢了。”艾默里克凝视着报纸的标题，面不改色地说道。  
露琪亚明白艾默里克的意思，不再多言，微微欠身退出了总骑士长办公室。露琪亚甫一出去，正仔细读着报纸的艾默里克脸色瞬间垮下来，连端着茶杯的手都不可遏制地抖了三抖，不得不说，街角小报的编辑确实很会抓住卖点，文章标题就起得让人匪夷所思——《英雄与”美人”的闺中三十六式》。艾默里克看到这个标题时险些连口中的茶都尽数喷出去，阅读完第一段后更是没有勇气继续念下去了。容他说句有违礼仪身份的话，新婚燕尔，他和光做点加深彼此感情的事（大家懂得），就是按照正常夫妻那样一起醒来，所度过的时间恐怕都没有三十六夜。光作为英雄，他作为伊修加德代理领导者，所需要操心处理的事情太多，相聚的时光总是稀少又短暂，尤其最近，光去了遥远的东方国家、多玛之后，已经很久没有回到伊修加德，艾默里克甚至已经在暗自寻找一些奇怪的方法来吸引光回家并留住她了。  
艾默里克看了看报纸，再想想自己的困境，真是一个头两个大。更不要说这种子虚乌有的故事中，还把光写成勇猛主动的那方，而自己……  
“因过人舞技与谦逊却神秘的交际风格，而备受皇都女性青睐”、“常有女性主动投怀送抱，仍恪守贞节不为所动”、“外表与内在同样优美，真是令英雄折腰的美人”……诸如此类，从小报发行第一天起，艾默里克就被定位成“美人”角色，主要负责内务，而他惯常温和的处事风格在比较特殊的地方还被写成“被英雄压在身下”等等具有双重含义的无法描述的内容，连夸带贬。艾默里克每次看新闻里关于床事的奇特描写屡屡再创新高，心情十分复杂，掩面无语到不知怎么面对。他双手撑在桌上缓了许久，才拉开抽屉，把新的这份报纸和之前厚厚一摞旧的放在一起。  
关于他和光极尽缠绵之能事的八卦故事层出不穷，风靡程度快到达砥柱层了，虽说对于新兴的民间文艺不该多做限制，毕竟除了他和光的婚事，同期还有伊修加德建国史平民版和苍天龙骑秘闻录等等真假参半但有指导意义的书籍在传播，一棍子打死不好，但让全国人民看夫妻俩用什么姿势增进感情，光是想想就令艾默里克不寒而栗。福无双至祸不单行，更糟糕的是，故事主角——英雄阁下，已经很久没有回家了，别说用什么姿势，艾默里克连见她一面都不行，此时再来阅读这种故事，对独守空房的他简直是一种赤裸裸的讽刺。新婚燕尔正是如胶似漆的时候，艾默里克承认自己有些黏人，他也有意识不表现出来，但体贴并不是光能够放放心心不回家的理由吧？一天两天，一周两周，艾默里克还能接受，一两月过去仍然没有踪迹，甚至最近连信件都中断了，他不由得开始自省：是自己给光太多压力了？还是光对无趣的自己感到厌倦了？  
在办公室坐以待毙向来不是艾默里克的做法，他想自己总得主动出击留住光的心，目光兜兜转转，最终落在装有八卦小报的抽屉上。事实上艾默里克是通篇阅读过这些诡异故事的，他认为能从中了解到人民对于自己的主观看法，当然不可避免就会看到一些本来就有的，令人脸红心跳不忍继续的内容。最新一期的故事中提到，光为了让艾默里克更加臣服于自己，使用了一些非人的手段和工具，有些是寻常可见的工具，而有些单是看名称就让人摸不着头脑。起初看书里的光用短鞭笞打自己，他不由得背上一紧；光在书中表现得非常……极其……强势，口吐污言，艾默里克强忍着不适继续看下去；当看到光以奇怪的手法用绳子把自己捆住吊起来时，艾默里克吓得双手握紧，当场把报纸撕成两截。受到极大震撼的现任代理教皇把自己关在办公室里，拒绝一切往来，直到夜深人静才悄无声息地回到府邸。  
第二天一早，露琪亚被叫到办公室，艾默里克拿出一封厚厚的信，委托露琪亚务必找人送到光的手里，并递给露琪亚一份清单，让她帮忙采购家宴所需要的器具和食材，衷心的侍卫自然是恪尽职守，完全没有注意到清单上一些莫名其妙的采购项目。  
光回来的很快，比艾默里克预想的还要早上几天。彼时艾默里克正把自己关在家里，偷偷练习小报上的内容，风尘仆仆的光推开家门满脸欢喜地走进来，手上还拿着艾默里克寄给她的厚厚的信件——街角小报全集。  
“美人，我回来了。”光故意按小报上的内容高声调笑道。“美人，你在哪儿？”  
只着一件衬衫衣冠不整的艾默里克从卧室内走出来，斜倚着立柱，煞有介事地说：“您亲爱的美人早已等候多时了，英雄阁下。”  
“美人，果然是美人！”光见艾默里克认命的样子，不留情面地笑出声来。  
艾默里克佯装愤怒，一把将她拉进怀里用双臂圈住许久未见的爱人，紧了紧，眉头一皱，微微不满道：“瘦了好多。”光干脆地踮起脚尖，用唇堵住艾默里克的牢骚，彼此渴求已久的双唇甫一沾到便一发不可收拾，有些急促地啃咬吮吸，直到确认对方存在的实感，才放缓速度，唇齿似有似无地厮磨着交换喘息。  
一吻毕，光满足地趴在艾默里克胸膛上深深嗅着熟悉的味道，艾默里克环住她，双唇自然而然地落在怀中爱人的发丝和额头上，亲昵地用唇瓣触碰她温热的肌肤，任何思念的话语都不如深情相拥来得猛烈，不甚平和的心跳声透过紧贴的胸膛彼此传递，好似爱人在心头无数次倾诉爱语。  
“这次任务很辛苦？”艾默里克低声问。  
“再抱一会……”光趴在他胸前假寐，如同梦呓般轻声道。“再抱一会……什么劳累都不见了……”  
孩子气般撒娇的话语令两人不由得相视而笑，目光交汇时双唇如磁铁般再次吸引到一起，艾默里克的舌头率先入侵光的口腔狠狠翻搅纠缠，他托起光的后脑让彼此的唇舌更加贴近，光的手顺势搂上他的脖颈，两具身体隔着衣服扭动摩擦，小别之后的重逢，仅仅是一枚深吻便已让夫妻二人埋藏许久的渴望如泉水般喷涌出来。怀中的光面色粉嫩神情柔媚，不安分地微微扭动身体，沉溺情欲的样子险些让艾默里克将她按到在餐桌上就地正法。情难自制之际，艾默里克想起自己的布局，勉强捡回几丝理智，恋恋不舍地放开光的双唇，喘着粗气意味深长地说：“光，愿意陪我玩个游戏吗？”  
这句话显然挑起光极大的兴趣，她看向艾默里克欲火熊熊燃烧的眼睛，毫不掩饰自己对他的渴望，拖长音一字一句地笑道：“随、你、喜、欢……”  
“光是乖孩子，你会乖乖听话的，对吗？”艾默里克一手抬起光的下巴，略带情色意味地用拇指摩挲她湿润的双唇。光默许了他的发言，张嘴咬住他的手指深深吮吸，又从口中吐出来，带出口腔里的一缕银丝。  
光的双眸盛满好奇和引诱，艾默里克只得将一块不透光的黑布细细缠绕在她眼眸上，让她在黑暗中不得不紧紧依靠自己的步伐行走。卧室的门在两人身后“咔嗒”一声落锁，房间内很暗，只微微点亮了几盏香烛，灯光暧昧朦胧地扫过两人包裹于衣装之下的身体，当视觉不甚明朗，若有若无地幽香便格外刺激嗅觉，光的胸口上下起伏着，不算丰满但挺拔优美的胸部在领口下颤动，艾默里克抽离拉住她的手，坐到离光不远处的床榻上，咽了咽唾液努力让声音听起来不那么紧张：“光，脱下衣服。”  
“艾默里……”光被他不同于往常的命令口气弄得一头雾水，下意识想说笑。  
“脱下衣服！”艾默里克的口吻十分笃定而强硬，甚至不给她任何说话的机会。“全部。”  
衣物摩挲发出窸窸窣窣的声音，光缓缓褪下衣物，黑暗中有一双火热的眼睛在凝视她裸露在外的肌肤，这让她更加紧张和羞涩，双手放在内衣上，犹豫再三才缓缓把最后的遮掩揭开，柔嫩敏感的肌肤接触到冰凉的空气立刻激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，粉嫩的乳尖登时挺立起来，硬硬地有些酥麻发痒。她听到艾默里克深深吸气的声音，那呼吸声伴随深稳的脚步逐渐逼近，完全裸露的状态让她没由来得的害怕，宛如被卸下所有力量，瑟缩地弓起身子，双臂不自然交握在一起。有一根表面粗粝的硬物袭上胸口，如蛇般滑溜却又如铁般冰凉坚硬，顺着胸前那片光滑的肌肤缓缓摩挲下滑至高耸的乳房，重重拨弄几下凸起的乳尖。“啊……”毫无防备地被触及挺立的乳尖，光的呻吟瞬间脱口而出，身体下意识想要回避。  
“不许逃。”艾默里克轻喝一声，握着短鞭的手微微用力，将光瘫软的身子压下去，让她缓缓跪在事先准备好的柔软垫子上，一只脚轻踩上她紧致的大腿，手上的短鞭缓慢地游离在她全身每一个角落，如爱抚却更似惩罚，仔细用短鞭勾勒她曼妙的躯体。被蒙住双眼的光涨红了脸，低声娇喘着却无法逃离，感官被剥夺了一部分使得触觉和听觉更加敏锐，短鞭摩擦肌肤的声音清晰可闻，还有不知是谁交叠在一起的粗重喘息，短鞭倏地向下滑去，粗粝的表面猛然划过花穴激起触电般头皮发麻的快感，短鞭又再次重重深入两腿间，仅仅两次摩擦险些让精神高度集中的光脑中一片空白。然而艾默里克没有给她这样的机会，在光轻易到达之前，摩擦的短鞭如来时那般突然收了回去，攀升到一半的光从顶峰摔落，身体的不满足感令她下身不可遏制地湿软泥泞，她不解地抬头试图望向居高临下的艾默里克，得到的却是一句戏谑的回复。  
“未得到我的准许，禁止擅自享乐啊。”艾默里克的手轻柔地抚摸她的脸庞。“你这只，偷腥的小猫。”  
光微微歪头，湿润的口腔便将一根手指吞进去，粉嫩的舌头和着几丝液体被手指重重拨弄爱抚，“咕叽咕叽”地水声淫荡务无比，舌头和手指紧紧纠缠在一起，又被勾至口腔外，连带出一串糟糕的水珠。  
“真是只猫儿……”沙哑的嗓音调笑起来，格外诱人。  
脖颈被套上了类似项环的东西，有轻微的锁链碰撞声，艾默里克牵着锁链另一头坐到床尾，轻轻扯动几下，将跪着的光扯到一个踉跄趴在地上。“很好，就这样爬过来，小猫。”锁链另一头又扯动几下，光被扯得双手双脚朝那边爬过去，膝盖和手肘被不甚光滑的地毯摩擦得红肿生痛。匍匐在脚下的光让艾默里克有些心猿意马，尽管他努力扮演好主导游戏的角色，但看见爱人裸着身体朝自己爬过来，两团丰盈坚挺的乳房在胸前微微晃动，脸色通红樱唇微张的样子，险些让他无法继续下去。他努力了许久才克制住自己把光按在地上为所欲为的冲动，眼光瞟过她有些红肿的膝盖，顿时心软下来想要结束游戏。光爬到他的脚边，一言不发地乖乖跪在地上，温热的身子靠着他的小腿，乖巧得让艾默里克软下去的心更软，而该硬起来的地方更硬。光是喜欢这个游戏的，艾默里克从她嫣红的脸色上可以看出，但他不忍心伤到光，因此有许多方法是他不愿意尝试的。艾默里克附身把跪在地上的光抱进怀里，轻轻按摩她发红的膝盖，咬着她的耳垂沉声问：“小猫，疼不疼？”  
光被灼热的吐息弄得脸又红几分，缩了缩脖子避开他的吻：“不疼。”  
“你总是躲开，让我很不开心。”艾默里克声音幽沉，让人分辨不出情绪是真是假。“不乖的孩子，必须惩罚。”  
身体被腾空托起，失重加上失明的感觉让光下意识搂紧艾默里克的抓住艾默里克的衣服，他温热的手掌抚上光的手背，一点点将她的手指从衣服上剥离，温柔又残忍，但很快光就知道为什么了。艾默里克将她的身体转过去，背对自己以半跪的姿势待在柔软的床上，事先准备好的绳子先从肩头往胸前绕过去缠绕出一对乳房的形状，将两只手臂反剪身后牢牢束缚起来，又回到脖颈缠绕一圈微微收紧，强迫她仰头。绳子虽然坚韧但表面光滑，只在肌肤上勒出几道浅浅的红痕，微微的痛感分外令人心焦，两人的呼吸逐渐急促，绳子也随之加快缠绕，顺着腰线一路向下，有意无意地穿过两腿之间留下一道折磨花穴的“开关”，光跪坐在床上，被束缚不得不挺直腰背仰头，然而束缚不止于此。艾默里克到底是第一次尝试，手法不太熟练地打着绳结，虽然他私下用自己的身体试验过，但男女始终有差别，但他不能表现出紧张，要完全主导此时的场景。思及此处，他一手抚过大腿内侧将光的一条腿腿对折起来抬高，绳子从床尾的流线型立柱绕过，复又绑住悬空的腿，紧接着是另一条腿，最终挂上腰肢，让她的下半身以跪姿悬空在床上，上身却重心不稳朝前倾去。光的身体因此失去平衡，头重脚轻晃悠险些要栽倒，她试图往后保持平衡，可下半身骤然勒紧的感觉，以及花穴口那条虎视眈眈的绳子都在折磨她的器官，只需轻轻一动，摩擦的疼痛和说不清的快感便猛烈冲刷大脑，可放松下来，身体便往前沉下去，条件反射地往后仰起，再次激烈的摩擦让光忍不住惊叫出声。  
“坏孩子，又在偷偷享受。”艾默里克低沉的声音在身后响起，手掌拍在光扭动的臀部上，发出清脆的声响。  
“啊……”光瑟缩了一下，身体不受控制的感觉让她有种失去一切的不安感，紧张又害怕地喘着粗气，紧绷的神经如被拉满的弓弦。艾默里克又拍了一下，紧翘结实的臀部看似被拍得通红，实则疼痛并不明显，反而让精神高度紧张的光朝绳子上缩了缩，分开的双腿间羞耻地流出透明蜜液，顺着花穴口的绳子滴滴往下印在洁白的被单上。艾默里克坏心眼地拎起那根湿漉漉地绳子，上下扯动着让肿胀的花瓣和豆豆与绳子充分接触，光张口欲制止，两根手指不经意间被塞入口中填满，夹住颤动的舌头拨弄搅拌，话语再度出口就变成含糊不清的娇喘，以这样羞耻的姿势被玩弄，光却反抗不得，被分开的双腿间花穴一开一合被绳子或轻或重摩擦，反倒无法分辨此时令她高潮迭起的，到底是这份疼痛，还是陌生的舒服。绳子的扯动突然停了，即将到达顶峰的光再次被迫跌下来，身体依然被绳子束缚着，欲求不满的内心却让束缚的疼痛都有些快乐，在这片黑暗中，除却欲望和快乐，她已然不知还有什么能够追寻。  
“不要……不要停……”羞耻心完全被剖开，赤裸裸地放在艾默里克眼前，光低声哀求身后的人不要停下，身体也不安分地扭动起来。  
艾默里克却从她的身后离开了，声音不远不近地飘过来，却让人怎么也抓不住。“你想要什么，说出来。”  
光喘息着回答：“我想要……你……”  
“不，不对，这不是你的答案。”艾默里克想到自己接下来要说的话，羞耻紧张得险些把舌头咬掉。“你想要我的……什么……”  
“我想要……我想要……你的……”光说到一半，话音梗在喉咙里，支支吾吾地再也说不下去。艾默里克知道这样的话语还是太为难她了，悄悄叹了口气，俯身轻轻抚摸光的头发，声线放得温柔许多。“只要是你的请求，无论什么我都会答应……”  
“请求我吧，光。”  
艾默里克的手指轻点过光的后背，顺着脊椎的走势缓慢又认真地描绘每一处关节形状，却又浅尝辄止不过分触碰，抓绕着光备受折磨的内心，黑暗和身不由己的紧张与不安被艾默里克状似无意地牢牢掌握掌中，太过轻微的触碰在此时反倒成为一种酷刑，身体已经极度敏感渴求更多，但始终只有那几根若有似无的手指拂过，反复拨弄紧绷的心弦，每一次轻拨都引发余韵弥久的共鸣。经受如此节奏不一的撩拨，光的脑海已无力考虑更多事情，他的触碰、他的亲吻、他的体温，还有他狠狠的侵犯，汹涌奔腾的欲望冲破底线，如一只尝到腥味的兽类，逐渐加快的喘息暴露这个事实——她想要更多。  
“说出来，光。”艾默里克的声音充满引诱意味。“让我听到你的服从。”  
“给我……”光喘着粗气，垂下头似是撒娇般低三下四地哀求。“求你了，艾默里克……给我更多……”  
粗暴的吻终于如期而至，急不可耐的舌尖瞬间追逐缠绕在一起，热情激烈得仿佛要榨干彼此口中全部甜蜜，过分急促的亲吻让牙齿不时碰撞在一起，但疼痛对于他们来说无异于催化剂，引发进一步深入喉咙的舔舐啃咬。光分不清是双眼被蒙蔽抑或自己紧闭双眼享受，胸前挺立的乳尖与艾默里克的衬衫摩擦着更加肿胀，亟待双手或嘴唇的关照，几根手指从双乳间滑过，正当光以为前胸总算得到满足时，回应的却是骤然收紧的绳子，艾默里克的手勾住勒住双乳的绳结轻轻拉扯，丰盈的奶子便被拉扯得高耸，两点凸起突突地拔高与衬衫的纽扣撞上，微微冰凉坚硬的触感比温热的接触更加刺激，令光不顾廉耻短促地尖叫出声。欲求不满的腰肢扭动挺直，艾默里克解开腰肢上绷紧的那根绳子，让她的双腿依然悬空，上半身却失衡栽进怀里，火热坚硬的下半身隔着裤子抵在她的小腹上，光心痒难耐几欲动手解开阻挡他们进一步接触的碍事衣物，但绳子始终让她心有余力不足。艾默里克似乎并不急于冲入她体内，唇舌继续不停纠缠光的小口，手掌勾着绳结握住被扯高的奶子用力揉捏搓动，另一手却绕到背后拉紧花穴口的绳子，轻微地前后拉动，让绳子陷入柔嫩的花瓣当中来回磨蹭。裸露在冰凉空气中的肌肤泛起一层血色，被绳子勒住的地方透出别样的嫣红，在洁白的床单上显得格外可口。光又一次因为绳子的摩擦冲上顶端，身体内的不满愈发强烈，她想让更加火热坚硬的东西进入自己，艾默里克的性器灼灼烫着小腹，光能肯定他也十分想要自己，但他在等待。回想起之前一系列的游戏，光的羞耻心早已被甩到天边，她迅速进入角色，贴着艾默里克的耳朵娇声说出不堪入耳的话语：“肏我……艾默里克……”  
英勇无比的英雄在自己身下被驯服成只知情欲的小猫，这对任何男人而言都是极富征服感与成就感的事，艾默里克心底突然涌上一阵懊悔，自己是否做得太过分让光迷失自我了？还不等他细想，小猫已经迫不及待地用牙齿咬开他的衬衫，摸索着舔上他结实的胸肌。看来只能喂饱眼前这只欲求不满的小猫了，艾默里克同时勒紧几处绳结，小猫没有痛苦的神色反而更加情动，显然是调教得十分成功。不知是好是坏，艾默里克叹了口气，既然是自己挑起的，只能继续到底了。碍事的那层衣物总算被去除，艾默里克的双手却毫无征兆地松开，裸露的身体再次回归冰凉空气的怀抱，只有床被压过的沉陷感。  
背后猝不及防被推了一把，光狠狠砸进柔软的被褥里，双腿被悬挂令她很难再次爬起来，只得用双臂勉强撑起身体，花穴口的绳子紧紧嵌进肉里，随后彻底被解放，被磨得红肿的花穴口一开一合流淌几缕透明水滴，挂在穴口的幽深草丛上将落未落，忍耐许久的性器直接从分开的花穴口挤进来，一鼓作气冲进最里面，顶得趴在床上的光再次埋进被褥里，小穴淫荡地立刻分泌更多汁液去容纳滚烫的分身，艾默里克拉近光的胯部，立刻扭动腰肢快速抽送起来，已经适应疼痛的光反而因这微妙的痛感更加兴奋，抓紧被单放肆地将自己的快感宣告于世，她刻意夹紧小穴，马上就被艾默里克心领神会地狠狠撞开，一次比一次更加突入小穴深处，深得几乎连内脏都要被顶撞到了，穴口被冲击的微微疼痛过后是加倍的快感，不仅是身体，心灵也被满满填充。平日艾默里克做爱时总是温柔克制，一旦光露出痛苦的表情就会放缓速度。今天的他似乎完全融入角色，毫不克制自己的粗暴，甚至为光发出的声音而情动不已，他半跪下来将上半身的重量压在光身上，胯部几乎骑在了光的身体上，仗着自己身高的优势从上而下猛烈抽插，过度深入险些让光翻白眼失去知觉，下意识想要朝前爬，立刻被艾默里克捏紧双肩狠狠拉回来吃进整根性器。“求你……放过我……不要……”光哭喊着哀求，在艾默里克眼中却是另一副香艳诱人的场面，抽送的速度不减反增，直顶得光尖叫到失声，眼里和口中的液体淅淅沥沥撒在被单上。  
“好多的水，光。”艾默里克调笑着，重重拍了一下她的臀部。“我肏得你那么舒服吗？”  
光说不出一句完整的话，拼命摇头。  
“不舒服？”艾默里克又拍了两下她的臀部，打得失语的光娇喊出声。  
“不……不要了……”光嗓子沙哑地喊道。“求你，放过我……”  
“啪”的一声，艾默里克抬手解开一条腿上的束缚，让光的身体从半空中重重摔下去，他抬高蜷曲的那条腿放到自己肩头，令光侧身被托得更高，失去可以抓紧的东西，无力地被顶得摇摇晃晃。交合处靡烂的水声盖过渐渐微弱的呻吟，甚至有几缕汁液被激烈抽插撞得飞到两侧，艾默里克握紧光的大腿，随手将汗湿的刘海撩至脑后，轻咬肩上耷拉的腿，复又暧昧地舔舐，留下清晰可见的吻痕。“我还未满足啊，光……”低声浅笑蕴含无数情欲，简直要将光整个拆骨吞吃入腹，他身下的光早已是哭不出叫不动，软趴趴地只能任由艾默里克操弄，意识模糊间，只剩一个名字在脑海中留存。  
“艾默……里克……”光小声呼唤，险些被交合的水声盖过。  
艾默里克丝毫未曾放慢抽插的速度，即将来临的快感令他无力思考，抓紧光的腿进行最后冲刺。  
“我……”光不知是睡着了还是清醒着，口齿不清地吐出没来得及倾诉的真心话。“我很想你……”  
积攒已久的精液满满灌入花穴内，艾默里克喘着粗气，一片空白的脑海过了好一会才抓住那句险些飘走的爱语。绳子完全解开，光半阖着眼瘫倒在他怀中，半梦半醒间摸索几下，摸到艾默里克的手掌，如获至宝般抓紧放到脸庞，才沉沉睡去。艾默里克心中宛如酿了一碗甜到发腻的桦木糖浆，他抓过毛巾为光轻轻擦拭身体，嘴角含着饱足的微笑，搂紧怀里的小猫安然睡去。

第二天一早，心情舒畅的艾默里克迈着轻快的步伐走进忘忧骑士亭，还没进入便看到自己那忠心耿耿的侍卫露琪亚正面色复杂地立在办公室门口，见艾默里克走来，她欲言又止，恭敬地为他打开门，而后带上门悄悄走了，连一句多余的废话都没留下。  
艾默里克哼着小曲，端起茶杯抿了一口，拿起桌上那份熟悉的报纸，目光刚刚触及第一行字，口中的茶顿时忍不住尽数喷在报纸上。湿透的报纸封面如此写道——“美人用尽工具手段，终于将英雄阁下压于身下，想必这短鞭和绳子是训夫必备良策……”  
“露琪亚！”艾默里克高声将门外的侍卫唤进来。  
“是！艾默里克大人！”露琪亚端正地行礼。  
“去云雾街！”艾默里克握紧佩剑，一马当先冲出办公室，面不改色的露琪亚悄悄将办公桌上湿透的报纸收起来塞进废纸堆，大步追上一头猛冲的艾默里克大人。  
可惜他们忘记了，耿直的侍卫露琪亚捏着的购物清单已是铁证。英雄在侧，美人也会心猿意马，上下其手啊。


End file.
